


Rewrite The Stars

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acrobat Danvers Sisters, F/F, Forbidden Love, Greatest Showman AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Will update tags if necessary, acrobat kara, circus AU, playwright lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Lena rolled her eyes and followed Jack out into the street and to the side of the road. A small brick building sat on the pavement, housing a barred ticket booth and was decorated in several large posters of odd characters that Lena had only read about in stories. Surely, they can’t be…Jack went up to the ticket seller and purchased two tickets, handing one to Lena. The ticket read “Lord’s Circus of Mystical and Extraterrestrial Oddities”. Lena groaned. “Jack, what is this?”“It’s us getting out and seeing what the city has to offer,” Jack said triumphantly. “The show starts tonight at six. I’ll pick you up half after five.”----------Supercorp/Greatest Showman AU that has been on my mind for over a year.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU because I can't help myself. 
> 
> Also, if any of y'all don't follow me on Tumblr, I announced that I'm going to take a hiatus from fan fiction to give myself a mental break. I will be back, don't worry, I just don't know when. Thank y'all for understanding and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori and fishingwild for reviewing this beforehand!! Y'all are the best!!!

“Monster!”

Alex sprinted through the streets of the town, pushing through the crowd of merchants that had set up shop in the center of the town square and knocking over a few stands that were in her way as she dragged her little sister behind her. Behind them, a large group of men made chase, shouting vile slurs all the while.

“Give her to us!”

“Monster!”

“ _Alien!_ ”

Alex rushes forward, her lungs burning with each step as her eyes look around for a possible escape. “In here!” she shouted back to Kara, and they duck into a small alleyway.

“You can’t hide from us!”

“We’re still in the open, Alex,” Kara whined. “They’ll find us!”

“No, they won’t,” Alex grumbled. Her eyes land on the pipe snaking down the building. “Come on, climb up.”

“It’ll be faster if we fly!”

Alex turned to look at her sister, her eyes burning with anger. “You’ve done enough already. Now follow me before I change my mind and leave you to the maniacs chasing us.”

Kara swallowed nervously but nodded. Alex turned back around and began to climb up the pipe as fast as her little body could. The pipe shook slightly as Kara followed suit, but Alex was able to maintain her balance. She was quite nimble, after all. However, the men spotted them just as they made it halfway up. Alex moved quicker, hoping to gain some distance, but some of the men began to shake the pipe violently, causing Alex to lose her grip and plummet to the ground.

“Alex!”

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Alex fell past Kara, their fingers brushing past each other as Alex fell further and further. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, until she felt a pair of small arms close around her. Alex opened her eyes to see Kara carrying her through the air, the shouts of the men growing fainter and fainter as they sped away through the skies. She clutched onto her sister for dear life, burying her face into her shoulder until Kara began her descent and touched down on the soft ground well outside of the town. She set Alex down, breathing heavily. “I think…I think we lost them.”

“You think?” Alex shouted, looking around to make sure they were alone before continuing her tirade. “It was because of you they were chasing us in the first place!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Mother and Father have told you not to use your powers in public. _I’ve_ told you not to use your powers in public, and yet you go ahead and do just that like it doesn’t matter!”

Kara’s blue eyes hardened. “I’m still trying to gain control of my strength and you know it!”

Alex groaned and ran a hand through her hair, deeply exhaling out of her nose. “Alright, alright, fine. This still does not change the fact that people now know who, or rather what, you are, which means you’re no longer safe here.”

“What…what does that mean?”

“It means you’re going to have go live somewhere else.”

Kara shook her head and her eyes began to fill with tears. “But—but I don’t want to go,” she spluttered. “I—I want to stay with you. I promise I’ll—I’ll b—be better. Don’t send me away, please!”

Alex sighed as Kara dropped to her knees and sobbed. This reminded her of when Kara’s pod first landed on her family’s land a few years ago. Alex was nine, Kara was only seven and she had no understanding of the English language, but she had cried for several nights upon her arrival. It wasn’t until much later that Alex had learned that Kara’s home world was completely destroyed and that her parents had sent her and her baby cousin in pods in the hope that they would survive. She didn’t know where her cousin was and to this day she doesn’t, and that fact tears her apart everyday.

Kara was alone.

Not this time, though.

“Hey,” Alex spoke into Kara’s head softly. “It’s going to be okay. No matter where you go, I’ll be with you.”

“You’ll—you’ll come with me.”

“Of course. You’re my sister and I made a promise to Mother and Father to always protect you.”

Kara smiled through the tears and gave Alex a tight hug. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too, Kara. Come on, let’s go home.”

Alex had no idea how she was going to break the news to Eliza and Jeremiah, but she knew that she had to go with Kara. That was irrefutable. They made it back to their house just as the sun went down, both girls so nervous about the upcoming confrontation that they didn’t notice the carriage sitting on the road right outside.

“Mother!” she called. “Father! We’re home!” They headed into the kitchen, Alex coming to a halt when she saw a strange man wearing a fancy suit and a top hat at her table with her parents, causing Kara to bump into her.

“Ah,” the man said. “These must be your daughters.” He stands up and bows to them. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you girls.”

“Who are you?” Alex asked pointedly, her hand tightening around Kara’s.

“Oh of course, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My mother would be furious with me if she was here to witness this, God rest her soul.” He bows again, taking his hat off this time. “My name is Maxwell Lord. I am an entrepreneur and a businessman with a proposition for your parents. You see, I was in the marketplace today having a nice walk through the town, taking in the sights and smells. It’s not often I get to leave the big city, so whenever I do, I make sure to savor every moment. I was minding my own business when suddenly these two ran passed me. Imagine my surprise when I saw that a group of burly men were chasing them and shouting the vilest things at them. I couldn’t help but sympathize as I have seen this exact scenario play out before in so many other cities and towns across the country, so being the Samaritan that I am, I followed to intervene, but lo and behold my surprise again when I saw this one,” he pointed to Kara, “rescue the other one from falling off a thin pipe with the grace of a swan and then flying away, never to be seen again.”

“Kara, you _flew?_ ”

“I’m sorry, Eliza, I—I didn’t know what to do…”

“She saved my life, Mother,” Alex said with a hard tone. “I wouldn’t be standing here if Kara hadn’t.”

“But now, from the sound of it, a lot of people know your secret,” Jeremiah said. “We cannot provide you protection for much longer, dear.”

Before Alex could tell them their grand plan, Lord spoke first. “And that’s where I come in, ladies and gents. I happen to be in the middle of putting together a little traveling show of sorts, to show people such as the ones who were horribly and unjustly harassing you that aliens such as yourself are not all bad. Some of you just want to fit in, is that right?”

Kara shyly nodded, but Alex narrowed her eyes. “You aren’t taking her.”

“I am not taking her, dear girl. I am offering a solution to this terrible problem.” He turned back to Kara and extended his hand to her. “What do you say, dear? Want to be a performer?”

“I’m coming too.”

Lord looked at Alex with a look of surprise. “But I am sure your life is here in Midvale with your family. They would greatly miss you.”

“And I would miss them,” Alex said, tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes. “But I made them a promise that I would always protect Kara, so that’s what I am going to do.”

“Alex—”

“Mother, please. I am not abandoning her, she’s my sister. I promise I’ll look out after her and I’ll write to you every week. Can I?” Lord nodded. “I promise to keep Kara safe.”

Eliza and Jeremiah shared a hesitant look. “There’s no other choice,” Jeremiah said as his wife broke down into tears and wrapped her daughters up in her arms. “Look out for each other. Be strong for each other. You are each other’s greatest strength. I truly believe that.” She kissed both of them on the head, looking up at Lord. “If anything happens to them, you will have hell to pay.”

Lord nodded. “I would expect nothing less from a mother who would do anything to protect her children. I give you my word, Mrs. Danvers, that no harm will come to your daughters. They will be treated with the utmost respect always. Now, children, let us be on our way.”

With that, Alex and Kara are led out of the house by Lord, the former doing her best to fight against the coming tears as she squeezed her sister’s hand. She had to be strong for Kara.

She had to be strong for both of them.

“So, girls,” Lord said as he opens his carriage door for them. “Have either of you ever been to Metropolis?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

 

Lena sat in front of her typewriter, her fingers hovering slightly over the keys as she squinted at the blank page glaring back at her. This had been her ritual for the past two weeks, sitting before her writing machine and hoping for a muse to whisper inspiration to her, but no muses came. Lena was starting to lose hope that they never will come. Whenever this happened—it was happening everyday now—she would retreat to one of the local bars to find inspiration in a glass of whiskey. In her drunken stupor, she would think of many an idea for her plays, but they would be gone by the time the sun rose and her hangover fully kicked in. It was quite frustrating, to say the least, as her new play was due this time next week and she hadn’t written a single word. She didn’t even have a title.

This was supposed to be her comeback play, her reentry into the creative world after the horrible scandals that have plagued her family for the past few years. Lena was only 22 when she wrote her first play. It became an overnight sensation and was the talk of Metropolis—a feat in and of itself considering the grandeur of the city—and praise upon praise was heaped upon Lena in the form of letters and newspapers, and in standing ovations at curtain call. Life had been grand for Lena Luthor back then. She had felt vindicated for going against her parents’ wishes, specifically her mother’s, when she chose a career over a husband. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

When Lena was 24, her older brother, Lex, was found guilty of tax fraud and money laundering. It wasn’t until a murder charge was thrown in after the body of his secretary was found dead in a ditch that caused the entire Luthor name to be thrown into question. Stocks in the family’s company plummeted to an all-time low, causing them to go bankrupt and the head of the family, Lionel Luthor, to commit suicide a few months later. Using what little funds they had left, Lena and her mother, Lillian, relocated to National City to escape all the bad press, but word has a way of spreading like wildfire, especially when that word involves a Luthor.

Lillian had remained as stoic has ever during the whole ordeal, never so much as shedding a tear over her only son’s arrest or her husband’s suicide. Meanwhile, Lena had turned to liquor to numb the pain of losing both of the men in her life so fast and so close to each other. She frequented the same bar almost every night, so much so that the bartender, a short, curly-haired man named Winslow, knew her by name and order, which Lena knew meant she had a problem, but it was either write or drink, and she hadn’t written anything since Lex was arrested, so drinking it was.

A million dreams flushed away like sewage.

Lena groaned and slammed a fist on her desk, agitated that she was blowing her chance. She had been looking for work ever since she arrived in the new city, but every place she went to turned her down once they heard her last name. Word does spread fast if you’re a Luthor. Luckily, there was a local theater company that was willing to give Lena the time of day, and Lena jumped on the opportunity to prove herself once more. However, the initial offer occurred a month ago, and the due date was looming over her head as it inched closer and closer. Lena ran a hand through her undone hair, her body craving a stiff one at the moment. It was almost nine o’clock in the morning, however, so the bar wouldn’t be open for a few more hours. She sighed in defeat just as a knock sounded on her door. “Come in,” Lena murmured. The door opened to reveal her maid—and only friend—Samantha Arias.

“Ms. Luthor, are you feeling alright?”

Lena nodded, running a hand through her hair one more time before Samantha got her hands on it. “I’m fine, Samantha. I’ll be better if I can get the damn words on the page. And how many times have I told you to call me Lena?”

“Of course, of course, Lena.” Samantha punctuated. “You’ll find the words, Lena, but I can tell you now you won’t find them at the bottom of a bottle.”

Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’m not finding them anywhere else.”

“Perhaps you could look at your old work for inspiration.”

“Mother had all my drafts destroyed right before we made the move, along with my old typewriter. You should’ve seen the look on her face when I used some of our savings to buy a new one for this job.”

“I did, Lena, I was there. If looks could kill…”

“Unfortunately, she might be right in saying this was money lost seeing as I can’t write a single goddamn sentence.”

Samantha ran her fingers through Lena’s hair and began to fashion it into an up-do. “Don’t give up hope yet. You just need a spark. Perhaps you should go someplace that isn’t a bar. You might just find what you need.”

Lena sighed. “I have an inkling you’re right, Samantha.”

“I usually am when it comes to you.”

“But I can’t go anywhere in this city without people staring at me or hurling insults at me.”

Samantha nodded gravely. “I am deeply sorry you have to go through all of this, Lena. But I have a feeling that things might be changing for you soon.”

Lena furrowed her brow. “How so?”

“Mrs. Luthor has invited Lord Spheer over for breakfast this morning.”

“ _What?_ ” Lena whipped around so fast that she sent the pins in her hair flying all across the room. Lord Jack Spheer was an English businessman with several holdings in the States and was one of the few sympathetic to the Luthors’ plight. He promised to help them get back on track and shed a good light on them again. The fact that he was interested in Lena’s hand was only a slight factor, at least according to Lillian, but Lena wasn’t that stupid. “You’re just informing me of this now?”

“I—I’m so sorry, Ms. Luthor, but your mother wanted it to be a surprise. Personally, I don’t know why she would given your habits, but…”

Lena silenced her with a look, and Samantha moved to fix Lena’s hair, doubling her speed so they would make it in time for breakfast. Lena inwardly groaned all the while. When it was time to get dressed, she decided to go with her black dress—not her funeral dress, that would’ve been too obvious to Lillian—and once it was on, Lena and Samantha headed downstairs.

Lillian was already at the table, joined by Lord Spheer himself. He was dressed very dapper, wearing a dark frock coat with lighter trousers, white gloves, and brandishing a tall black cane with a golden head. He smiled at Lena through his full beard, and his dark brown eyes were warm and welcoming. Lena smiled back, albeit forcefully.

“You’re late,” Lillian berated as Lena sat beside Jack, and it took everything within Lena not to throw her plate directly at her mother’s head.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Luthor,” Jack said benevolently. “Lena was probably getting her beauty sleep.” He turns to her. “You do look rather radiant today, my dear.”

Lena forced another smile as breakfast is served to them. The meal goes surprisingly smoothly; Lena assumed it was because Jack was there acting as a buffer between her and Lillian, and she was grateful for it. They were carrying the conversation for the most part while Lena half-heartedly picked at her food, lost in her own head. It wasn’t until she realized that the conversation had stopped and both her mother and Jack were looking at her that Lena snapped back to reality. “Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Of course you weren’t. Lord Spheer asked you a question, Lena.”

“Please, Mrs. Luthor, how many times have I asked you to call me Jack?” He turns back to Lena, his eyes twinkling along with his smile. “I was wondering if you would want to go on a ride through the city. It’s a beautiful day and I would love the company.”

Lena opened her mouth to refuse—Jack was nice and more polite than most men she encountered, but she just wasn’t interested—but a look from Lillian made her say yes. They excused themselves and made their way towards Jack’s carriage, Jack helping her inside, before taking off towards downtown.

The streets were alive and filled with people and other carriages and horses, so the ride went incredibly slow, which didn’t help Lena’s growing impatience. Nevertheless, it was a wonder to see this kind of life during the day as Lena usually spent most of her days locked up in her room either trying to write or sulking in her bed.

“How’s your writing coming along?” Jack asked in an attempt to alleviate the deafening silence consuming them.

Lena huffed. “It would be going a lot faster if I was at home now.” That probably wasn’t true, but Lena would rather be doing anything else than sitting in this stifling box.

“Well,” Jack began—if he’s hurt by Lena’s previous statement, he doesn’t show it—“your mother is worried about you and your wellbeing, as am I. She says you spend a lot of time in your room, which is why I invited you here today, to get out and see the city you call home.”

Lena inwardly groaned and turned to face out the window. “This isn’t home,” she says softly. “It never will be.”

Jack nodded and leant back into his seat, dropping the subject. The ride continued in silence until Jack yelled at his driver to stop the carriage. Lena looked at him in annoyance, but Jack was beaming. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

Lena rolled her eyes and followed Jack out into the street and to the side of the road. A small brick building sat on the pavement, housing a barred ticket booth and was decorated in several large posters of odd characters that Lena had only read about in stories. Surely, they can’t be…

Jack went up to the ticket seller and purchased two tickets, handing one to Lena. The ticket read “Lord’s Circus of Mystical and Extraterrestrial Oddities”. Lena groaned. “Jack, what is this?”

“It’s us getting out and seeing what the city has to offer,” Jack said triumphantly. “I also happen to know the man who runs this. The show starts tonight at six. I’ll pick you up half after five.”

Lena is about to protest, but quickly resigns after seeing the excited look on Jack’s face. Nevertheless, she really wasn’t looking forward to whatever awaited her in that building.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all after the hiatus.


End file.
